


Alone

by Groosenator (c_c_cherry)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Men Crying, Post-Twilight Princess, implied twilight/midna, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-04-20 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_c_cherry/pseuds/Groosenator
Summary: Grief can come in unexpected waves. No matter what he does, Twilight still misses her.
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a short mess of a thing I wrote on a whim at 3am. Please excuse the grammatical errors if there are any, I'll fix them at some point! 
> 
> I really wanted to write something for Linked Universe because I absolutely adore it! Keeping with the whole Mentor/protege relationship with Twilight and Time. I wanted angst, I wanted a fic, and I wanted it quick. Basically no plot, but whatever! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Midna? Who’s-” 

The words drifted out of Wild’s mouth almost effortlessly, and Twilight felt like something had struck him right in the lungs, winding him as a wave of grief hit him at the sound of her name. Twilight  _ tried _ to keep it together, he really did, but he felt like he was underwater—everything Wild was saying after that went just in his ear and out the other. 

A broken sigh that caught Wild—even  _ himself _ off-guard caused him to back away protectively, inching farther and farther away from his companion.

“Twi? Twilight, what’s wrong? Are you-?” 

Shrinking in on himself, he stood up with a start, ignoring Wild’s protests. The shock and adrenaline of what had just happened were still steadily coursing through his veins. He  _ couldn’t _ let them see him like this. He was supposed to be stoic. Quiet. A  _ leader. _ Like  _ Time.  _ Not some weak, senseless,  _ spineless- _

“Oof-”

Twilight jumped back as he felt another body slam into his. His breath hitched as some of the firewood tumbled out of Time’s arms and onto the forest floor. Twilight frantically looked around at the sleeping bodies all around him, but none of them stirred.

_ Time.  _ Why did it have to be Time?

“Pup?” the old nickname slipped off his tongue softly, and Twilight felt the dampness on his lashes spread to his cheeks. His face tinted red with embarrassment as he pushed past the older hero and sped quickly further into the woods. 

“Hey, pup-” Time tried to whisper to him as to not wake the others, but the hero was already gone. As his body filled with dread, he turned to Wild, the only other one awake. 

_ “What  _ happened?” 

His voice didn’t waver, his eyes glowing like a raging sea. Wild looked shaken, but Time didn’t adjust his expression. 

“I-I don’t know!” he said, his voice trembling, “I couldn’t sleep—so we were up telling stories and suddenly he just—just got up!” 

Time frowned, trying to think of what could have made the stoic hero so emotional—certainly not something Wild had done from the looks of it. 

“Okay,” Time said, now a little calmer, “Okay.” 

“I-I didn’t mean to make him upset…” Wild said quietly, drawing his knees up to his chest, his back pressed against the tree he was sitting under. Time relaxed his shoulders and gave the young hero a sympathetic smile. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, okay?” he reassured, struggling to find the other words, “He’s just...not in the best mindset, you know?” 

Wild nodded in understanding, wiping his eyes a bit with the back of his hand.

“I mean it, kid. It’s not your fault.” Time reiterated, “Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Wild gave him a half-hearted smile, and Time looked around the camp. Everyone was still miraculously asleep. Sighing, he handed Wild the bundle of wood he had collected while trekking through the forest.

“I’m gonna go find him. If anyone wakes up and asks...just don’t say anything, okay?” 

“Okay,” Wild answered, throwing a log onto the fire, “But come back soon...and tell him I’m sorry.” 

* * *

Twilight sucked in an uneven breath as the camp got farther and farther out of his view. He felt his eyes start to blur over, causing him to lose his footing just slightly. Groaning in irritation, he swatted at his eyes, roughly attempting to get rid of his tears. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he finally stopped running. His back fell against a large tree and he unwillingly let out a held breath at the impact.

He felt the need to transform, it was more logical if he wanted to get away faster and unscathed, no one would be able to track him that way. Not even Time. But his chest ached too much and the strenuous task was too much for him. He was worried that he’d break down and not be able to switch back.

Besides, he would notice that cold, familiar feeling of coldness on his back, the feeling of loss of something that was once there. He couldn’t feel it as much when in human form, but he was far too fragile right now. Wolf form would absolutely break him. He missed her too much.

It was stupid to stay up late like that, especially on  _ this _ day of all days. He was bound to say or do something he would later regret. But Wild looked so lonely, twilight knew the kid needed to get his mind off something. But when they started exchanging old stories, it was only a matter of time before he would slip out one about  _ ‘you know who’  _ and not be able to handle it. When they started talking about girls—lovers— it was impossible to stop himself from slipping up. 

And now look at him. He was humiliated. And cold. And shaking.  _ Why was he shaking? _

He stared at his hands, calloused fingers shaking in the darkness. He balled them up in hopes of lessening the feeling, but it quickly spread to his wrists until an entirely new wave of panic set onto him. 

“I’m sorry, Midna…” he muttered to himself, burying his head between his knees and feeling his uneven breaths tempt more tears to fall. 

Midna wouldn’t be sitting here pathetically like him. She’s a princess—a  _ queen _ more now likely. She has an entire realm to look after, duties to take care of.  _ She _ shattered the mirror for everyone’s own good. She was happy to go home.  _ She _ wouldn’t be thinking of him this way, with so much grief, so why was he? 

They only knew each other for a handful of months at most, but that didn’t stop the landslide of tears that dripped down his face. 

“You doing alright there, pup?” 

Twilight’s breath hitched in surprise but barely raised his head to face his mentor. 

“Don’t—don’t look at me right now. Go back to camp, I’ll be—I’ll be fine,” he sniffled, trying but failing to conceal his current state.

“Oh, Twi,” Time crouched down next to the curled up figure, “You’re my protege. You think I can’t tell when something’s wrong?” 

Twilight didn’t answer but acknowledged the warm body that was now inches away from him. 

“We can talk,” the older one said softly, “I’m always here to talk.”

Twilight sniffled, finally lifting his head up and attempting to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand. 

“I feel awful,” he sighed, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes. Time wrapped an arm around his disciple, feeling how the hero’s tense body melt into his warmth. Twilight always had a sensitive spot for Time, the only people that could really get close to him were him and Wild, for reasons no one really understands. 

“I don’t know if Wild said something, but he feels terrible about it,” Time mentioned. Twilight shook his head. 

“It’s not his fault…” he muttered, sighing angrily as bitter tears started to reform.  _ He didn’t mean anything by saying it. I just didn’t want him to see me so weak… _

“Heroes cry, Twi, contrary to popular belief. And I know everyone one of us is stubborn, but we’re all allowed to have our weak moments.” Twilight sat up in surprise at that statement.  _ Did he really just say all of that out loud? _

Time chuckled quietly at his protege and ran his hands lightly through his hair. The sniffling hero didn’t protest. 

“I don’t exactly know the full details of your journey, we’ve all had upsetting things happen along the way, but just know that I’m here if you need it, cub.” 

“I don’t...I don’t really know if I’m ready to talk about everything yet,” Twilight sighed, “Today’s just...a lonely day, that’s all.”

Time nodded. He understood what it was like. After a while of looking silently out at the night sky, the pair finally got up and started walking back in favor of sleep. As they neared the light of the fire, Twilight pulled Time into a soft hug, catching the hero off guard. 

“Thank you,” the stoic hero whispered. Time smiled.

  
  



End file.
